Twenty Questions
by goodbye-means-forgetting
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke get deep in a game of twenty questions. NaruSasu. Fluff alert...I think. I'm not quite sure.. :P


**YAY! Another story. I'm on a roll here. :D Special thanks to catypie for helping me out with this one! THANK YOU!!**

**And isn't the title just so friggin' creative?**

**Disclaimer: …**

**Enjoy…?**

_Q-Questions_

"Sasuke-teme! I'm bored! Let's play twenty questions!" The randomness of Naruto Uzumaki would never cease to amaze the almighty Sasuke Uchiha. Why did he have to be best friends with this…idiot? He didn't ask for it. He hasn't done anything wrong! Okay…well besides betraying Konoha and becoming a missing-nin then going through harsh punishment. But still, he didn't deserve _this _harsh of a punishment. It was simply unreal!

Sigh…But whoever said life was fair?

"No. Dobe. I am not playing anything with you. Besides, we're supposed to be training. That's what we came out here for." Hn. Dobe.

"Sooo? A break has never hurt anyone before…Please?" Naruto begged while picking at the wood on the tree they were under.

Sasuke always hated agreeing with the obnoxious blonde, but he had to admit he was pretty exhausted. They have been sparring non-stop for the past three hours, in blazing heat the Sahara would be jealous of. Plus, they had been out there every day for the past three weeks. Maybe it would be okay for just one break…

"Alright, fine. It's better than being bored." Naruto smiled.

"Okay then. But when you answer a question, you have to explain why that is the answer." He took a sip of water out of the bottle he had, then passed it to Sasuke, knowing he hadn't brought his. He mumbled a "thanks" and took a sip.

"You understand the rules?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah. You go first." Naruto nodded.

"Alrighty…um..Was it weird at all working with Orochimaru?" Sasuke visibly shuddered.

"Of course it was! He may have wanted my body for power, but he also wanted it for…some other reasons…It was very disturbing. Eventually, he settled with Kabuto, which is also very strange." Naruto chuckled.

"Okay then..Haha. Your turn." Sasuke thought for a moment.

"Do you still like Sakura?" Naruto shook his head.

"No. I kind of lost interest in her after you left. I finally realized she wasn't the one for me, and the one who was wasn't there. It was just a childhood crush. Nothing more, nothing less." Sasuke nodded, wondering who the other person was.

"My turn? Okay let's see…Who is your best friend, and why?" Sasuke blushed a little bit.

"You are my best friend, Naruto. You have gone through hell and back to get me. Every other person gave up on me, but you, Naruto, never did. You always had faith that I would return, and here I am." Rendered speechless, Naruto only nodded. "My turn?" Naruto only nodded again.

"What is one thing you would change about me if you could?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nothing. You're my best friend because of who you are now. I wouldn't want you to change. You're great the way you are." Sasuke blushed and looked down.

"Your turn."

Naruto smirked. "Do you have any sexual transmitted diseases I should know about?" Sasuke's head popped up and his eyes went wide.

"No! Are you insane!? I'm still a virgin dobe!!" Naruto laughed. "Well there goes my next question."

"WHAT!?"

"I'm kidding. Calm down." Naruto smiled. "Your turn."

"Okay. What do you do when you need to relax?" Naruto smiled.

"I have this little meadow next to the waterfall I go and think at. It's very peaceful. I go there when I'm mad, upset, or just to get away. I could show it to you later if you want." Naruto looked at Sasuke smiling, and with warm eyes.

"O-okay. I'd like that."

Smiling, Naruto spoke. "Okay. My turn." The playful glint in his eyes turned serious.

"Did you miss me at all when you left?"

Sasuke looked down, guilt and sorrow filling his eyes. _More than you could ever know._ "Yes. I did. A lot actually." Sasuke looked as if he were about to cry, so Naruto didn't push him to explain.

"Your turn." Naruto's voice was soft and understanding.

Sasuke only nodded. He didn't say anything. Naruto slid over to where Sasuke was sitting. His knees were up to his chest and his head was buried between them. Naruto put his arm around him.

"Sasuke. It's okay. I understand, and I forgive you. Even if no one else does, I do. Your _best friend_. That's all that should matter. It's their loss if they don't like you anymore. You are my most special person and you have been for a long time. Nothing can change that." All that was said, was true. Naruto and Sasuke had been through thick and then with each other. It didn't matter what _had _happened. It's about what _is _happening.

"Sasuke, look at me." No reaction. "Sasuke. Look at me, now." Nothing. Naruto sighed and grabbed Sasuke's chin, forcing him to look up. Trails of tears marked his face. Naruto wiped away the tears with his thumbs. "You did hear me right?" Sasuke nodded. "Okay then. Just making sure. And I mean _all _of it. It's your turn." Sasuke nodded again, and regained his composure and asked a question.

"What do you look for in a girl?" Sasuke wasn't sure if this question was really appropriate, but he needed more hints as to who it was that Naruto liked.

Naruto laughed lightly. "Actually, I am already in love with someone, and he is not a girl. I'll tell you about _him_." Sasuke nodded, noticing how Naruto stressed the word 'him'.

"Oh God, where do I start? In short, he is full-out amazing. He is very brave, and strong, and he'll do anything to get what he wants. He's by far the most excellent ninja I have ever laid eyes on. He is also the most beautiful one. I'm not saying that he is girly, but he is really something to look at. I just want to hold him and never let go. His attitude is one-of-a-kind too. He's got this 'don't-fuck-with-me' thing going on. He'd be one badass uke. On top of all of that, I would do anything for him. I would die for him, if it meant he would be safe. Now that he is _here_, I must do all that I can to protect him, even if it means putting my own life on the line. There is nothing I wouldn't do for him. He is my life, and always has been."

Sasuke felt the unshed tears in his eyes. Hearing about this lucky bastard was making his heart break into pieces. Sighing, Sasuke spoke.

"Okay. Your turn." Naruto, knowing why Sasuke was feeling like this, knew he wouldn't be thinking properly when the next question was asked.

"What turns you on?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Blue eyes, blonde hair, tan skin, cheery attitude, never-giving-up attitu-OH SHIT." Sasuke looked at Naruto, wide-eyed, blushing like crazy.

"Your turn."

"Uh….Can you forgive me for saying that?" Naruto smirked.

"Maybe. But it depends."

"O-on what?" He never expected what was coming next.

Naruto leaned in closer to Sasuke, until he was about a centimeter away from his lips, and one arm was around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke could feel the blonde's hot breath on his face, it sending shivers down his spine. He could feel his heart beating faster than it ever had before. It took about three seconds before the blonde spoke.

"Can I kiss you?"

**END.**

**I liked the ending ^^ Surprisingly… And thanks again to catypie, who helped me, and has been helping me! THANKS AGAIN!**

**Thank you for reading! Please review. I'm desperate :P**


End file.
